The JBW Timeline
The Entire and Extremely Detailed JBW Timeline. HEAVILY WIP 1983 January 1: The Internet is created. 1998 September 4: Google is founded. 2001 January 15: Wikipedia is created. 2004 October 18: FANDOM is created under the name Wikicities. 2005 February 14: YouTube is created. 2010 October 24: Galaxian Pyron creates VS Battles Wiki, so that people wouldn't say dumb things like nARUto sOloS GOku. 2011 Galaxian Pyron disappears from VSBW after a year. 2015 November 21: Ryu joined VS Battles Wiki. November 27: Terry Crews (Old Spice) and Isaiah Mustafa (Old Spice) were created on VS Battles Wiki. November 29: Terry and Isaiah got deleted, and Ryukama got banned for a day. November 30: Ryu decided to put the now-deleted Old Spice profiles in his own wiki, the wiki you're currently on. December 1: Many members of the wiki, Including Cap, Alex and Copetan joined the wiki. 2016 January 24: The first known Godmode, Goku is created. The First Flame War ever on this site: Goku vs Skodwarde. March 12: Errorsanes discovers and joins BFDI wiki and then shortly after VS Battles Wiki. May 18: The spam pages begin September 15: Errorsanes discovers and joins Joke Battles wiki. September 30: Errorsanes found out about and buffed a character and stays that way for some time & slightly open a door for GODMODES 2 come. October 29: Megamangohan sees all the character wanks and wants a Megaman wank for himself. He joins FANDOM for the first time with a newly made account and makes his first ever profile. This has since been moved to here. Also marks the day he joins the wiki. 2017 JBW Golden age officially ends. The Silent age begins also what i call the Power-Vaccum time. so man y users became semi or non active and Carlos and I Errorsanes took control Megamangohan and Alexcar3000 get into a controversy considering Undertale, Morality, Powerscaling etc. We made up much later. Alexcar also gets into another powerscaling Undertale controversy with another user, which invited all of the VSBW chat onto the JBW chat. Some of the most cryptic times of JBW a lot of information was past but verry little. It was paridoxical and more so than the rest of The silent age which just devolved after this point. It was... a wierd time. Admins, Carlos and me Errorsanes were the only witnesses of this time 2018 February 23- Megamangohan becomes an admin, here to help out. A pegister named MLPlover2011 joined the wiki March 12: The Orror/A character/Mayron war began and it was because of MLPlover WHY!?!?!?!?!??!?! March 30: One of the Big Dogs and the High-Ranked sexy Korean Lady Users, Seol came into this Wiki and contribute to Nothing. (Heres for more Information) April 1: A user named Ryukama created the April Fools Joke of being tired of JBW and leaving to Logang, little did he know, that Joke sparked into a Reality after a User created the Ambitious Logan Paul that caused a Reality to tear the Wiki down. April 1: Some dude named Max decided to join the wiki. His first page was this. April 2: A user named Yellow (Eternal Figure) changed the face of the Wiki after his ambitious page called Logan Paul has come and opened the doorstep of Jokes Battle Wiki. The ambitious Logan Paul came on its doorsteps and ruin this Wiki by spreading their influence on Godmodes. April 5: The Date that that the silent age officially ended, the fall/Godmode age began, and the Orror/A charachter/Mayron war ended. How the battle went in a nutshell: Orror Took Mayron's soul through stringz but since mayron can't die Mayron still fights making it an Inconclusive. A character is ignored. The reason why people think if they can take Mayron's soul that means he dies is unknown when in this battle it explicitly showed that he could survive without a soul. April 7: The edit war begins April 13: Rip all the VSBW composite profiles, don't worry, they were moved here. April 26: Some mad User that was of the Illuminati lost to Flan-Chan after making the Illuminati who solos everybody on a Scratch Project, came onto this Wiki and the user was named 245, a user named MLPLover2011 dedicated him to the Wiki and making the Illuminati the strongest was his goal, claiming that Flan-Chan is superior to the CFC Illuminati who thought that 245 claims that the CFC Illuminati is stronger than anybody at the time. He made the project where the Illuminati solos everyone because of Bloplol07's projects of Yukari soloing everyone. April 29: A mad User aftering watching the Cartoon Fight Club videos of FNAF losing to Undertale and was also one of the mad FNAF fans, created HOSTLESS as a Twisted-Freddy layout with a Dark-Purple Shading Format Background to give it the Dark new look. His name was Christian Higdon and joined the Wiki. Also created HOSTLESS as a test. June 5: Some fool named Ike joined the wiki and made Kim-il sung June 6: Some Trump profile, then called Awesomecrafter, joins the Wiki, renames himself to Crabwhale, eventually changes into a Skrelengton and becomes one of the Top Dogs of the Wiki. June 7–15: The edit war ends. June 9: Powerful logan 999 discovered VS Battles Wiki - Joke Battles Wiki and after that made the one above and below all. June 10: Unfortunately, right after the Logan Paul War, somethings terrible and unforgiving happens. The most Cancerous Age of the Wiki begins, the Godmodes falls and the Spectral Destroyers rule and cause the cancer of this Wiki, similar to Yellowpig10's Logan Paul, that User 245 made the biggest regret in the Wiki. He made Crimson Khorne, a Zalgo/Warhammer 40K inspired Villain to rule the TOCOJBWA and mostly inspired from THE EVIL ITSELF, The Spectral Destroyers were claimed to be even more cancerous than the Spam Pages, The OCs and the Low Quality Godmodes. July 6 The Illuminati was made the be the strongest profile to be made to be beyond all characters and a secret cult worships it like Hate, THE EVIL ITSELF and Khorne and was supposed to be a being of equal to those profiles. The profile was made by Ikereviews. August 31: The spam pages were finally defeated because Megamangohan made a thread to remove spam off pages September 11–14: Alex returns and an edgy-like ale. Alex was banned at September 14 September 14: This, and This happened September 16: Lehonhonhonhonhon September 22: Godmodes are finally defeated, it is the new age of the Fall of Godmodes and Spectral Destroyers and peace is restored over the Wiki where years ago in the myths and stories come to past. September 23: The illuminati leaves this wiki. September 23: I Orror found about T-series September 25: I Orror created the T-Series wiki October 1: Godmodes rise again the Iron age of higher quality but not so cancerous godmodes and an Iron age of JBW begins. October 14: Alexcar3000 gets unbanned. Also MAXFORWARD'S BDAY October 16: Useless245 gets blocked across FANDOM for three days for making Gokusolosyourverse (Downplayed) and Fat Mom which two pages that are highly offensive against the FANDOM rules. October 16: Copetan housekeeps the wiki because it's a normal thing every admin should do once in a while October 16: Elvis Adika returns October 17: Snek and N-Alex (Non godmode) profiles were made. waiting to become high quality. October 19: Uselessnoob245 and Hop returns October 20: The most powerful character majin buu (the ultimate downplay) is made October 20: Uselessnoob245 gets blocked again More coming soon! Category:WIP Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Characters